powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flames Of Phoenix
Hey Phee, if you are getting this, check your Multiverse Beyond Message Wall so you get the full story, but you said to post to your wall so this is a reminder post, letting you know that I essentially passed out from being in pain. Just read the message on the Multiverse to see what I mean. I also could not find your Soul Land page, so hopefully you either see this one or the Multiverse one, I am so sorry and I'll talk to you later. AncientAlphaGear (talk) 00:31, June 17, 2016 (UTC)Chris Hello. Sorry for quitting RP, but it was 2 AM here and I was extremely tired. It was the most awesome role play I have ever played. Ever. I almost fell in love with your character, she had so cute appearance and personality... You gave me reason to again play role plays... Thank you. Can we be friends? The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 01:19, March 1, 2016 (UTC) u go on and off the chat? y? i thik i have seen u on dbz before perhaps Legacyhunters (talk) 08:07, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Waiting for you, senpai! The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 09:59, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Where did you go, senpai? The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 12:13, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I can't today. But I'll be there soon (tommorow maybe). The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 18:55, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Heys~ My teacher saw the chat on. I don't think he minds me being on the chat but just saying incase I can't get on later on this week. Wubbles. Nowlind (talk) 21:49, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Thx for a fun time during RP. See you on the chat Rina. GodOfNerds (talk) 21:48, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Phoenix, I am sorry I passed out while the roleplay was going on today. I didn't mean to, but I hope you come back soon or something cause I do want to continue, cause it was pretty cool. :) Here you go You are very welcome Imouto 18:33, June 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Phee, I am gonna be at work from 9:30-1:00, so I am so sorry. I hope you are able to get on some point hon, love you...I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later. Byyyyyeeeee.... AncientAlphaGear (talk) 12:59, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Chris/AncientAlphaGear er, I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? If this is about a conversation we had in the past, I'm afraid I can't remember the details of it Gabriel456 (talk) 02:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure what do you want about them Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Heya Phee, I was stupid and forgot, but I have work around 11 to 4:30 so IDK if you'll see me today, hopefully you will. I'm commenting so it'll be easier for you to see. I love you, and I'll talk to you after work. :) <3 AncientAlphaGear (talk) 12:41, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Phee, its Chris, just reminding ya to screenshot the chat if "You-Know-Who" starts shit. If you do just send it to me and I will send them to Dybad. So, I bid you goodnight and if he shows up, leave a message on my wall and tell me what chat you're in. I love you~ <3 Pictures I saw the picture that you uploaded recently We do NOT ever upload those types of pictures here This is your first warning Imouto 15:19, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Blog post rename The whole page or just part of it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, tried to change the name but for whatever reason it simply removed the page and I can't undo the change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, I just noticed this and I've just moved it back to User blog:Flames Of Phoenix/Type H: The Demon so it's accessible again. I'm not certain from the discussion where you actually intend for it to be renamed to though. Kirkburn (talk) 21:31, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello Phee ! Sorry for suddenly disappearing yesterday, my routeur stopped working for no apparent reason, and took my internet connection away in the process. I tried rebooting and such, but to no avail. Still not working when I woke up this morning, which reminded me I had bought and configured an extra routeur some times ago just in cases such as this, since it wasn't exactly the first time ^ ^; So I'm back in the game now, and shouldn't be disturbed again in the forseeable future :D DYBAD (talk) 22:52, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello Flames Of Pheonix Sure ^ ^ Joining soon ! DYBAD (talk) 11:06, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ...I didn't really plan to stay that long, I was just popping in. What do you have to talk about that we can't talk on talk-pages? Gabriel456 (talk) 14:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) so...what about it? I'm not really sure how to respond to this Gabriel456 (talk) 14:58, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Of course. Is there anything I should know now? Such as WIP or anything. Death horseman94 (talk) 10:19, October 7, 2016 (UTC) There's already enough those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:32, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Enhanced Staff ProficiencySageM (talk) 17:22, October 20, 2016 (UTC)SageM For you Imouto 15:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry Phee, I was sleeping at the time ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 20:34, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Bit busy right now, so I get around deleting them tomorrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:29, January 13, 2017 (UTC)